One-Shot - Feitiço de Amor
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Bella nunca imaginou que esse seria o pior dia dos namorados de sua vida, mas era exatamente isso. Jake a traiu e agora ela estava dando uma de bruxa, realmente, ela estava fazendo um feitiço de amor. Quem imaginaria que levar um pé na bunda lhe deixaria insana e o pior era saber que a loucura daria certo...


**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs._**_Pov. Bella_

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Feitiço de Amor**

_**Autor (a): PaulaHalle**_

_**Beta: Rose J.**_

_**Shipper: Edward & Bella**_

_**Gênero: Romance/ Comedia/ Hentai.**_

_**Classificação: +18**_

**Sinopse:** Bella nunca imaginou que esse seria o pior dia dos namorados de sua vida, mas era exatamente isso. Jake a traiu e agora ela estava dando uma de bruxa, realmente, ela estava fazendo um feitiço de amor. Quem imaginaria que levar um pé na bunda lhe deixaria insana e o pior era saber que a loucura daria certo...

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

\- Merda, merda. – grunhi secando as malditas lágrimas para poder ler as palavras corretamente. Porque esses livros sempre têm essas caligrafias cheias de _fru fru_, ninguém merecia...

"_Acenda uma vela vermelha._

_Em uma travessa coloque rosas brancas, açúcar, amido e ouriço em pó._

_Amasse bem e queime com o fogo da vela._

_Escreva, em um papel, as três principais qualidades e jogue no fogo._

_Reze para a deusa do amor e peça por paz e serenidade._

_Repita as palavras três vezes._

_Venha a mim._

_E sopre a vela._

_Oferecendo a sua reza a Afrodite."_

Terminei de ler e enruguei o nariz. Nós tínhamos essas coisas? Bem, elas deviam ter.

Determinada, fui até o armário e fiquei espantada ao encontrar tudo. O que diabos seria ouriço em pó? Mas seja o que fosse tinha.

Enfim, peguei tudo e coloquei sobre a enorme mesa de madeira.

Uh!

Ainda me lembro de quando acordava a meia noite e encontrava as três nessa mesa, misturando coisas, falando palavras estranhas e bebendo.

Sempre as considerei velhas loucas, mas olha eu aqui, sendo uma velha louca.

Balancei a cabeça para afastar as memórias, as boas e ruins.

Eu ia fazer isso mesmo...

Agarrei uma pequena travessa de barro e um amassador de madeira, voltei à tarefa, segui em detalhes as instruções do livro, amassei bem as folhas o açúcar e o ouriço, enfim, depois de bem misturados olhei em volta em busca de uma caixa de fósforos.

Fui para onde havia um caldeirão. Sim, elas tinham um caldeirão, as minhas tias bruxas, elas levavam esse negocio a sério.

Voltei para a mesa e li o livro mais uma vez... uh vela vermelha.

Voltei para o armário de especiarias que ficava próximo ao caldeirão, nada...

Abri algumas das gavetas e sorri satisfeita ao encontrar.

Acendi-a e coloquei ao lado da travessa.

Fui até a minha bolsa agarrando o meu bloco de notas e uma caneta.

Agora que qualidades colocar? Tinha que ser só três?

Fiel? Não, Devoto é melhor.

Amoroso? Carinhoso? Romântico? Sim, romântico.

E por ultimo... sexy? Gostoso? Bom de cama? Sedutor? Isso, sedutor.

Então iria ser _devoto, romântico e sedutor._

Tudo o que Jacob não era.

Contive a vontade de cuspir só de falar o nome daquele canalha traidor.

Esqueça-o Isabella.

Esqueça tudo.

Repeti comigo mesmo.

Dobrei o papel, coloquei e o segurei contra o coração.

Usando a vela, a aproximei da mistura que fiz, o fogo subiu rápido, mas em seguida ficou lá se movendo fracamente, ainda segurando a vela, apertei o papel com força. Dei mais uma olhada no livro, para não fazer errado.

Ah tá...

Com um suspiro joguei o papel no fogo, isso fez a chama aumentar, mas em seguida ela se abrandou de novo, agora só segurando a vela pedi baixinho.

Deusa Afrodite, me dê paz e serenidade e que esse homem seja tudo o que eu preciso e muito mais.

\- Venha a mim. Venha a mim. Venha a mim. – falei em voz alta, em seguida soprei a vela.

Assim que a chama da vela se apagou a outra ficou maior, tipo muito grande, eu acho que precisaria de um extintor.

Antes que decidisse o que fazer, um barulho alto soou e a chama ficou maior, parecendo que vinha em minha direção, automaticamente tampei o rosto, um clarão dominou todo o porão, em seguida tudo estava escuro.

Tirei as mãos do rosto só pra ver que não havia nada.

Que merda!

Olhei em volta e bufei.

Era só isso?

Aff, sabia que era mentira.

Rindo de mim mesma olhei uma última vez para o livro das minhas tias, meus olhos caindo no título da página "Traga o homem dos seus sonhos", bando de baboseira. Fechei o livro com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário e agarrando a minha bolsa, subi as escadas.

Não acredito que tentei fazer um feitiço.

Em pleno século 21 e eu tentando dar uma de bruxa.

Mereço mesmo.

Nisso que dá ser _corneada _no dia dos namorados.

Faz-se loucuras!

Idiotices, na verdade.

Mal terminei de subir as escadas, as três irromperam pela porta bem animadas.

\- Bella. – gritaram ao me ver e sorri.

\- Oi tias.

Fui agarrada imediatamente por Esme, a mais velha das três, a minha mãe por assim dizer.

Abracei-a apertado, eu realmente precisava de um abraço.

\- O que há com essa carinha? – ela se afastou segurado o meu rosto e sorri sem graça.

\- Jake terminou comigo.

\- Oh, querida. – ela me abraçou apertado e ri sem fôlego.

Antes que me recuperasse, fui puxada por Rosie, ela era só 3 anos mais nova que Esme, então não era tão maternal, mas a amava com o mesmo carinho.

Afinal elas me criaram.

\- O que aconteceu querida? – Alice segurou a minha mão enquanto eu era esmagada nos peitos de Rosie.

Ela me liberou e sorri para ela, em seguida Alice.

\- Acho que eu não era bonita o suficiente para ele.

\- Besteira. – defendeu Alice, ela era a mais nova das irmãs, com 30, era de quem eu me sentia mais próxima de idade, mesmo ela sendo 10 anos mais velha do que eu, ainda assim, sempre a vi como amiga e confidente.

Olhei para as três irmãs do meu pai, todas loiras e lindas, claro que seus tons de loiros variavam. O de Esme mais puxado pro mel, o de Rosie pro ouro e o de Alice o mais escuro, porém todas com olhos dourados e realmente deslumbrantes, o meu pai podia ser considerado o patinho feio, com cabelo escuro e olhos castanhos e eu puxei todinha a ele.

\- Fácil pra vocês dizerem, já que são lindas.

Rosie bufou colocando as mãos nos quadris.

\- Isabella Marie Swan, não se atreva a dizer tal disparate, você é linda. E se aquele homem tolo não vê isso, ele é demente. – ri e a abracei.

\- Obrigada, tia Rosie. – ela afagou o meu cabelo.

Rosie era a protetora. Sempre disposta a brigar por você.

\- Ele, com certeza, poderá mudar de idéia, Isabella. – Alice a apaziguadora.

\- E se mudar, ele não merece nossa Bella. – se intrometeu Esme e sorri.

\- Obrigada tias, mas no momento eu só quero dormir.

\- Ah claro. Nós... – começou Rosie e me afastei para olhá-las.

\- Iam sair?

\- Não.

\- Pra onde mais iríamos?

Apressaram-se em dizer e ri.

Havia me esquecido.

No dia dos namorados, elas sempre saiam para festejar.

\- Vocês devem ir.

\- Bella, como podemos ir? – começou Esme e neguei.

\- Ficarei triste se cancelarem os seus planos por mim.

\- Que se foda os planos. Você é mais importante.

\- Tia, ficarei bem. No momento só quero dormir.

\- Mas... – tentou Rosie e mais uma vez neguei.

\- É sério, vão. Eu ficarei bem.

\- Se tem certeza... – Alice ainda parecia duvidosa.

Todas, na verdade.

\- Gente, eu tô bem.

\- Poderia ir com a gente. – tentou Esme e me apressei em negar.

Ela sabia que eu não gostava das suas festas de "bruxas" por assim dizer, eu nem acreditava, fora o meu momento de loucura de poucos minutos atrás, eu nunca havia levado a sério essa coisa das três.

Quando fiz 16, elas vieram com esse papo de que eu era descendente de uma grande mágia e que se eu quisesse podia começar a aprender. Claro que neguei e nem me atrevi a descer ao porão onde elas faziam só Deus sabe o quê.

\- Estou bem, gente. Juro... – mal as palavras terminaram ouvimos um barulho vindo do porão.

\- O que diabos foi isso?

\- Tem alguém no porão?

\- Um ladrão?

\- Não tem ninguém lá. – deixei escapar e as três me olharam.

\- Como?

\- Hein?

\- O quê?

\- Uh... antes de vocês chegarem eu estive lá.

\- Como?

\- Hein?

\- O quê?

Voltaram a repetir e suspirei.

Como explicar, mas antes que eu tentasse a porta do porão se abriu de supetão e um homem saiu de lá, fazendo todas nós ofegar.

Ele encarou a nós com a boca aberta por um minuto, em seguida sorriu.

\- Senhoritas. – ele se curvou tirando o chapéu.

Chapéu?

Olhei mais atentamente vendo as suas roupas claramente antigas, e claro, o seu chapéu, ou melhor, cartola.

Ele a colocou de volta com um sorriso matreiro, enquanto se endireitava.

\- Muito bem, é uma honra conhecer tão belas damas, mas se não se importam em me elucidar, onde eu estou?

Olhei para as tias e vi as três se entreolharem, em seguida todas me olharam.

\- O que diabos você fez? – falaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Impressionante. – falei meio alto e vi o cara assentindo.

\- Isabella.

\- Desculpa, eu... – olhei para o cara e para elas, depois para o cara. – Eu... eu acho que o fiz...

\- Perdão? – ele pediu confuso, você não era o único amigo.

\- Isabella? – Esme chamou e a olhei ansiosa.

\- Eu... eu estava brava por causa do Jake e ao chegar, eu... eu olhei pro porão e pensei, que se dane! Fui lá, folheei o livro e fiz um feitiço.

\- Qual? – pediu Rosie e mordi o lábio.

Diabos qual era?

\- Era um de amor? – pediu Alice e eu estava era roendo o lábio agora.

\- Acho que sim... ah, lembrei... "_Traga o homem dos seus sonhos"._

As três gemeram.

\- Justo esse! – resmungou Alice.

\- Esse é ruim?

\- Mais ou menos. – ela olhou para Rosie.

\- E justo no dia dos namorados. – ela grunhiu.

\- Isso é ruim?

\- Mais ou menos. – ela olhou para Esme.

\- Poderia ser pior. – começou Esme e suspirei aliviada.

\- Então é só mandar ele de volta.

\- Mais ou menos.

Ai meu Deus.

\- Senhoritas? – o cara pediu e todas o olhamos e ele voltou a sorrir, todo galanteador.

\- Sim? – pediu Esme e ele sorriu mais.

\- Não que eu esteja incomodado, mas teria algum criado disponível que pudesse usar, preciso mandar uma mensagem para casa?

\- Mensagem?

\- Sim, embora seja imperdoável da minha parte, creio que peguei no sono em seu... seu porão estranho, mas enfim, gostaria de ir para casa agora.

\- Então... – Esme olhou para as duas que suspiraram, em seguida moveram as mãos e imediatamente o homem estava no chão amarrado.

Puta merda.

Olhei para minhas tias em choque.

\- O que foi isso?

\- Mágia? – sorriu Rosie, me olhando como se eu fosse idiota.

Ah ta, tinha um cara estranho que veio Deus sabe de onde bem ali. Mas ainda assim...

\- Desde quando fazem isso?

\- Sério que tá perguntando isso com aquele cara bem ali.

Assenti, ainda olhando em choque.

Era realmente real?

Bem, claro que era, mas... aquilo era mais, não que o cara não fosse, mas... argh, que noite de louco.

\- Isabella isso não é importante agora... – começou Esme e neguei.

\- Eu meio que acho importante.

\- Escute Bella, querendo ou não você o invocou e agora tem que lidar com ele. – falou Rosie me interrompendo e a olhei consternada.

\- Eu? Não pode ser você?

\- Não, ele está aqui por você.

\- Mas... o que vou fazer com ele? – mais alguém estava percebendo o meu mini ataque de pânico?

\- O que você queria fazer originalmente? – Rosie perguntou e a encarei mais confusa do que nunca.

\- Originalmente?

\- Sim, quando lançou o feitiço.

\- Ah... eu só queria alguém que me amasse. – murmurei ainda meio perdida e de repente as três estavam me abraçando.

\- Querida, nós te amamos.

\- Mais do que tudo.

\- É nossa menininha.

\- Eu sei e amo vocês, mas... eu vi Jake com Jessica hoje. – as três suspiraram e me abraçaram mais uma vez.

Acabei por rir e me afastei delas um pouco desconfortável.

\- Então, ele vai ficar aqui pra sempre. – falei olhando para o cara, ele acabou por se sentar olhando entre nós, meio desconfiado.

\- Bem, depende. – murmurou Esme juntando as mãos.

\- Do quê?

\- De você é claro. Você o quer pra sempre, ou só por hoje? – ela me olhava curiosa e pigarreei, não sabendo o que responder.

Sério, eu nunca achei que fosse dar certo.

\- Como assim?

\- Bem, o feitiço que você fez combinado com o dia de hoje, o torna um feitiço de Amor e esse seria o seu amor verdadeiro. – falou Alice e assenti ainda meio sem compreender.

\- Então ele é de mentira?

\- Não, ele é bem real. Ele veio de alguma época, deve ser um lorde, vai saber, enfim, ele vai ficar até o amanhecer, se você o quiser, ele poderá ficar pra sempre, se não, ele só vai voltar para onde ele pertence. – terminou Rosie.

Gente que doideira.

\- Como ele volta? – perguntei só pra ter certeza, porque eu não ia ficar com aquele homem.

\- Na verdade é como ele fica que importa. – falou Esme.

\- E como ele fica então?

\- Um beijo. – ela sussurrou com um sorriso secreto que me fez estremecer.

\- Beijo? – olhei para o homem que sorriu divertido enquanto me olhava e bufei cruzando os braços defensivamente.

\- Eu não vou beijá-lo.

\- Isso é decisão sua, mas o bom é que pode fazer outras coisas. – piscou Rosie e minha cara se avermelhou.

\- Eu não.

\- Eu não me oporia. – olhei em choque para o homem e ele sorria mais.

Por que elas não o amordaçaram mesmo?

\- Quieto! – resmunguei e ele só sorriu, um meio sorriso sexy e tinha que admitir, ele era bonito.

Uh, realmente bonito. Com grandes olhos verdes, sobrancelhas grossas, lábios bonitos, assim como uma mandíbula quadrada, coisa que sempre achei sexy, seu cabelo estava escondido pela cartola, mas devia ser castanho escuro, não havia reparado mais cedo.

Isso me fez mais consciente de mim mesma, a simples e chata Bella, cabelos e olhos castanhos, tão comuns e esse cara era meu, mas duvidava que até ele fosse me querer. Jake não quis, por que ele iria querer?

Seus olhos de repente se fixaram nos meus, e... e foi como se ele não se importasse com nada, só comigo, ele tinha um olhar poderoso e penetrante, engolindo em seco olhei para baixo.

\- Bella? – Alice colocou a mão no meu ombro e a olhei, ela parecia preocupada, mas ao mesmo tempo havia algo mais em seu olhar e quando olhei para as outras todas pareciam estar trocando alguma mensagem silenciosa entre si.

Alice voltou a falar e me foquei nela, tentei ignorar aquela estranha situação.

\- Você não precisa fazer nada, pode só conversar com ele, pode ignorá-lo e assim que o sol nascer ele partirá.

\- Mesmo?

\- Claro, é um feitiço com data de validade. – piscou Rosie e ri.

\- Então eu vou embora e vocês... – antes que eu terminasse, ela negou rindo.

\- Nada disso querida, é sua bagunça. Você concerta.

\- O quê?

\- Nós vamos à festa. – anunciou Esme.

\- Fique bem querida. – emendou Alice e as três estavam indo embora.

O quê? Como assim?

\- Não podem ir. – pedi agarrando o braço de Rosie.

\- Mas nos mandou ir. – ela falou tirando a minha mão do seu braço.

\- Isso foi antes dele. – apontei o dedo pra ele, Esme sorriu.

\- Bella, divirta-se, amanhã de manhã ele terá ido.

\- Mas. Mas o que farei com ele até de manhã?

\- Eu tenho algumas idéias. – começou Rosie, mas Alice lhe deu um tapa enquanto a empurrava para fora da casa.

\- Divirta-se, querida. – desejou antes de saírem.

Assim que elas saíram olhei para... para o homem.

Céus, minhas tias são bruxas de verdade, eu evoquei um homem, ou melhor, um lorde e tenho que ser a sua babá até de manhã.

O que diabos estava acontecendo com a minha vida?

Voltei a me focar no homem, ele arqueou uma sobrancelha pra mim, ele ainda sorria, o que estava me fazendo meio desconfortável, mas ao mesmo tempo curiosa sobre ele. Estranho e fascinante.

Hesitante, fui até ele.

\- Uh... sou Bella. – o cumprimentei me agachando, era melhor começar por apresentações, primeiro.

\- Bella?

\- Isabella Swan.

\- Ah certo, é um prazer Srta. Swan, pode... me soltar?

\- Vai me machucar?

\- Óbvio que não! Ofende a minha honra a senhorita perguntar.

\- Oh, ok. Desculpe. Uh certo, qual o seu nome? – falei enquanto o desamarrava.

\- Edward Anthony Willian James Cullen terceiro, Marquês de Masen. – isso me fez parar e o olhar, realmente era esse o nome?

Vendo que ele mantinha aquele olhar penetrante abaixei os olhos.

Uau!

Era um nome grande.

\- Ok Edward... – ele me olhou em choque.

\- Não deve me chamar assim.

\- Assim como?

\- Pelo primeiro nome.

\- Por quê?

\- Não é apropriado.

Eu mereço.

\- E como devo te chamar?

\- Lord Cullen, milorde, marquês, qualquer um está bom.

\- Tá que eu vou te chamar de lord a noite toda.

\- Isso é ótimo. – falou todo sorridente.

\- Você não entende sarcasmo, não?

\- Claro que entendo.

\- Não parece. Enfim Edward, que tal me falar um pouco sobre você.

\- De mim?

\- Sim, para nós nos conhecermos melhor.

\- Srta. Swan, não sei se isso seria adequado... – bufei terminando de soltá-lo e me sentei ao seu lado.

\- O que mais você quer fazer? Você ouviu as minhas tias, só irá embora de manhã e ainda são... – parei para olhar o relógio perto da escada. – Sete horas, temos várias horas pra gastar, não quer passar o tempo?

\- Uh? Podemos passar o tempo de outra maneira... – ele começou a se inclinar em minha direção, mas o parei.

\- Vai sonhando.

Ele suspirou voltando ao seu lugar e ajeitando o terno.

\- Tudo bem, então creio que devamos conversar sobre o que tudo isso significa afinal.

\- Tudo isso?

\- Sim, onde... onde estou exatamente?

\- Chicago.

\- Por Deus, estou na América?

\- Hmmm, sim. Você seria inglês imagino?

\- É claro. E por que estou na América exatamente?

\- É meio que culpa minha. – ele me olhou confuso e suspirei. – Ao que parece, eu sou uma bruxa.

\- Você não tem certeza?

\- Hey é tão novo pra mim como é pra você. Eu sempre soube que as minhas tias eram diferentes, mas não imaginava que era desse tanto.

\- Então toda a sua família é de bruxas.

\- Creio que sim, quando... quando fiz 16 elas tentaram me contar, mas eu não dei ouvidos achando que era exagero delas, ou invenção, sei lá. Enfim, sempre vivi minha vida, estudar, trabalhar, sem me preocupar com essa parte da nossa vida, eu sabia dos livros e das poções, mas sempre achei que era um hobbie.

\- Você trabalha? – sério que de tudo que eu falei, nisso que ele foca.

\- É claro que sim, como vou pagar as contas?

\- Seus pais não lhe provêem?

\- Meus pais morreram quando eu era pequena.

\- Suas tias então?

\- Sim, mas quando eu tinha idade suficiente para me virar, comecei a trabalhar.

\- Impressionante.

\- Ok. Enfim eu nunca mexi com essas coisas de bruxaria, pelo menos até essa noite, obviamente eu não estava levando a sério.

\- Entendo. Tudo faz muito sentido agora. Mas uma pergunta importante, em que época nós estamos?

\- Época?

\- Sim, creio... creio que não estou mais em Londres em minha mansão em Maifair, fumando um dos meus melhores charutos, então em quando eu estou?

\- Chicago 2019.

\- Inacreditável, seria o futuro por assim dizer.

\- É o futuro pode-se dizer.

\- E por que estou aqui?

\- Você é bem de boa, hein? – murmurei tentando desconversar.

Não sabia se ele tinha pegado essa parte da conversa com as minhas tias.

Esperava que não.

\- De boa? O que quer dizer isso exatamente? – ri da sua expressão confusa e tirei a cartola de suas mãos, examinando-a.

\- Ah você sabe, está no futuro, com uma quase bruxa e viu mais três e não surtou... quer dizer, não ficou louco em momento algum.

\- Ah entendi. Bem, eu estou de boa, como você diz, porque o que mais faria, já que estou aqui. Como você já disse, não irei até de manhã.

\- Bem, sim.

\- Então não há motivos para... surtar? Creio que isso seja o mesmo que ter um ataque de pânico?

\- Sim, é exatamente o que significa.

\- Interessante. O modo de falar ficou muito confuso, ou isso é algo dos americanos?

\- Os americanos são piores, mas os ingleses têm as suas próprias gírias.

\- Gírias?

\- Uh, é quando você dá nome para as palavras, novos significados pra uma palavra pra ela ficar mais interessante.

\- Entendo. O futuro é estranho.

\- Não faz idéia. Enfim, que tal irmos comer algo? – comecei a me levantar, mas ele foi mais rápido e me estendeu a mão.

\- Sim, eu poderia comer. – peguei a sua mão, mas antes que eu a soltasse, ele a colocou na dobra de seu braço e passou a andar, indo em direção da sala.

\- A cozinha é pro outro lado.

\- Erro meu. – ele se virou e era impressionante a sua confiança.

Ao entrarmos na cozinha, o vi olhando para tudo com mais curiosidade que o normal, sorte dele que as tias não eram muito apegadas à tecnologia e o que elas tinham, elas mantinham guardado, o mais tecnológico que teríamos ali seria o microondas e talvez a geladeira.

Ele me soltou para ir olhar de perto os eletrodomésticos e fui ver o que tinha pra comer, abri os armários pegando pão, alguns copos e pratos os colocando na mesa que ficava bem no meio da cozinha.

\- Licença. – pedi a Edward, ele se afastou para que eu abrisse a geladeira.

Deixei a porta aberta enquanto pegava maionese, queijo e presunto, assim como tomate e alface. Agarrei uma jarra de suco também.

\- É frio. Como é possível?

\- É uma geladeira.

\- Extraordinário. – rolei os olhos e fui fazer nossos sanduíches.

Enquanto montava nossos lanches, o vi abrindo e fechando a porta, ri, devia ser tudo muito divertido, ao terminar o chamei, ele pigarreou e veio se sentar ao meu lado.

\- Creio que não tenha nenhum criado?

\- Não.

\- É claro. Esse é o primeiro prato? – ele olhou com um fascínio estranho para o sanduíche.

\- É o único prato.

\- Único?

\- Acredite vai te alimentar por várias horas.

\- Entendo.

O ignorando dei uma grande mordida em meu lanche, vi que ele me observava, imagino que querendo ver como se comia.

\- E usamos as mãos? – agora ele parecia realmente preocupado.

Rolando os olhos fui até o armário e peguei um garfo e uma faca.

\- Aqui, mas saiba que só gente fresca come sanduíche de garfo e faca.

\- Eu não creio que esses talheres sejam o mais indicado, eu nem sei pra que tipo de alimento é esse seu garfo. – falou olhando o garfo e bufei.

\- Edward, come logo.

\- Tudo bem. Eu só quero aprender mais sobre o seu mundo, uh sobre o futuro. Todos comem assim?

\- Bem, os ricos devem comer como você.

\- Então você não é rica? – bufei uma risada voltando a morder o sanduíche. – Entenderei isso como um não.

Vi de canto de olho ele finalmente agarrar o sanduíche e o morder, em seguida me olhar, sorri.

Eu fazia um sanduíche muito bom, fazia outras coisas, mas não estava a fim de me mostra na cozinha agora, ao terminar de mastigar, ele sorriu.

\- É realmente muito bom.

\- Sim, e estou orgulhosa de você por ter usado as mãos. – ele riu.

\- Foi uma experiência única acredite. – dessa vez eu ri.

Voltamos a comer em silêncio por alguns minutos, isso era muito bom.

Ele era uma boa companhia.

\- A propósito, a senhorita não disse o porquê de ter me trazido aqui.

Retiro o que disse.

Tossi quase engasgando com o presunto na garganta e tomei um longo gole de suco.

\- A senhorita está bem?

\- Sim, sim. Só me pegou de surpresa.

\- É por algo ruim?

\- Não, claro que não... uh... céus, como vou dizer isso...

\- Tem certeza que não é ruim?

\- Sim, só... eu só queria um namorado.

\- Namorado?

\- Não tem namoro na sua época?

\- Depende, o que seria esse namoro?

\- Ah sabe, sair pra jantar, para dançar, ir a show, ou ao teatro, andar de mãos dadas, coisas assim.

\- Entendo, seria mais como fazer a corte.

\- Isso, mas mais livre.

\- Livre?

\- Sim, sabe namoro aqui envolve beijos.

\- Se você tem pretensão de se casar com a jovem, terá beijos.

\- Uh, eu não acho que os beijos que você dá, são iguais os do futuro. – ele sorriu se inclinando em minha direção.

\- Duvido que sejam tão diferentes assim. – estreitei os olhos e ele se aproximou mais. – Quer uma demonstração Srta. Swan?

Por um segundo eu quis, quis muito, lambi os lábios já me inclinando em sua direção, quando veio como um estalo, não podia beijá-lo, dei um pulo para trás.

\- Não podemos.

\- Ah, desculpe, fui muito ousado?

\- Não, foi bom, quer dizer, não podemos, se nos beijarmos, você vai ficar aqui para sempre.

\- Ah... eu me esqueci desse detalhe.

\- Sim. Eu também. – murmurei franzindo o cenho.

O que diabos eu estava fazendo?

\- Se não podemos beijar, o que mais consiste esse namoro?

\- O quê?

\- Não foi por isso que me chamou? – ri nervosamente.

Ele não estava falando sério, não era?

Não era?

\- Edward...

\- Não é por isso que estou aqui?

\- Bem, sim, mas... honestamente eu nem achava que você viria.

\- Certo. Então aqui estou eu e sou todo seu até o amanhecer.

\- É eu sei... – mordi o lábio olhando pra ele.

Isso era muita loucura.

\- Então o que podemos fazer? – ele voltou a perguntar e me levantei.

\- Podemos, uh... ver um filme?

\- Filme? O que seria isso?

\- Ah... não tinha filme na sua época... é como teatro, contudo mais... impressionante.

\- Interessante. Vamos ver esse filme.

\- Certo.

Sem pensar segurei a sua mão, comecei a andar para a sala, mas parei. Talvez fosse melhor no meu quarto... assentindo para mim mesmo, subimos as escadas, ele me seguiu em silêncio.

Ao chegarmos ao segundo andar, ignorei os quartos das tias, fomos ao meu que era ao final do corredor.

Abri a porta e indiquei com a mão.

\- Uh... meu... meu quarto.

\- Eu nunca estive em um quarto de uma jovem dama. – falou sorridente, enquanto entrava sem vergonha alguma e bufei.

\- Duvido. Aposto que ia a muitos quartos de damas. – ele se virou para mim com um sorriso travesso.

\- Srta. Swan, eu disse de uma jovem dama. – estreitei os olhos e ele sorriu e voltou a olhar em volta.

Tentei ver o meu quarto por seus olhos, mas assim como eu, meu quarto era simples e comum, a minha cama de solteiro no canto, no outro uma grande cômoda antiga, onde tinha a minha TV, eu tinha também algumas prateleiras que ocupavam uma parede toda e estavam repletas com os meus livros favoritos, aqueles que eu adorava reler vez ou outra.

\- É um belo quarto.

\- Uh, obrigada.

Passei por ele indo até a cama e me sentando, ele parou ao meu lado confuso e sorri o puxando para se sentar ao meu lado.

\- Aqui mesmo?

\- Sim. – agarrei o meu controle de baixo do travesseiro e liguei a TV.

Edward ofegou e agarrou o controle da minha mão admirado, ele ficava olhando entre o controle e a TV, não resistindo mais, ele foi até a TV.

Estava passando um jornal qualquer, ele olhou, olhou e foi olhar atrás dela.

\- Isso é incrível!

\- Pois é, mas venha aqui, vou por um filme.

\- Ah certo.

Ele veio, mas parecia meio hesitante, por um minuto pensei em não por filme, afinal eu estava dando muito informação para um cara do passado. Será que daria algum problema?

Ah que se dane, ele com certeza achará que foi um sonho.

\- É maravilhoso Srta. Swan, nunca vi nada igual.

\- Eu imagino. – peguei o meu celular e conectei com o netlix, escolhi um filme de época, informação era bom, mas não queria quebrá-lo também, né? Fui de _Orgulho e Preconceito_.

O filme iniciou e ele o assistia encantado.

\- É como uma peça, mas tem mais riqueza de detalhes e cenas, maravilhoso. Todos os filmes são assim, Srta. Swan?

\- A maioria. Sabe, podia parar de me chamar de Srta. Swan.

\- Perdão?

\- Edward, você está no futuro, melhor, imagine que está sonhando, nesse mundo não há regras nem etiqueta, ninguém falará nada se você chamar alguém pelo primeiro nome ou andar sem camisa.

\- As pessoas andam sem roupa no futuro? – ele parecia escandalizado e preocupado.

\- Não. Mas usam shorts que mostram as pernas e camisetas de manga curta e se estiver muito calor, os homens às vezes ficam sem camisa, as mulheres usam até calças.

Pela primeira vez acho que ele realmente me encarou abismado e fiz o mesmo.

\- Ok hoje eu não estou de calças, mas eu as uso o tempo todo. – como eu ia sair com Jake, eu havia colocado um dos meus únicos vestido. Eu só tinha esse azul e um preto que uso pra velórios.

\- Eu não sei se estou preparado para o seu futuro Srta. Swan.

\- Eu sei que é muita coisa, mas não pode me chamar de Bella? – ele torceu o nariz. – Isabella, quem sabe?

\- Uh, Srta. Isabella.

\- Pode ser. – ele sorriu satisfeito e ri.

\- Você é muito chato.

\- Não sou chato. Saiba que tenho muitos amigos e admiradores.

\- Aposto que são tão chatos quanto você. – ele me olhou ofendido e o empurrei. – Estou brincando. Você é bom.

\- Ah está bem, eu acho. Você é muito estranha Srta. Isabella.

\- Eu sou? Isso é ruim?

\- Não, não. Mas não é nada como as mulheres do meu tempo.

\- Isso com certeza, mas eu sou boa, tem umas piores do que eu. – ele sorriu e sem que eu esperasse tocou em meu cabelo, empurrando uma mecha atrás da minha orelha, o gesto fez meu rosto aquecer.

\- Não sei o que isso quer dizer, mas gosto de como a senhorita é. – sorri um pouquinho.

\- Você é legal também, quando não está sendo um chato. – ele riu, seu sorriso era bonito, brilhante, quente e fez coisas estranhas no meu estomago.

E de repente eu me toquei.

Tinha um cara lindo na minha cama, que era meu pelo resto da noite.

Engoli em seco e sem querer pensar muito o empurrei. Ele caiu para trás me olhando em choque.

\- Srta. Isabella?

\- Não podemos beijar na boca, mas sabe, outras partes pode.

\- Hein? – antes que ele entendesse, eu me inclinei e beijei a sua mandíbula bonita, ele arfou.

Beijei mais uma vez e lambi em seguida, depois deixei beijos por todo o seu pescoço, indo para sua garganta, de repente eu estava jogada na cama com ele por cima de mim.

\- Posso beijar onde eu quiser?

\- Menos na boca. – suspirei e ele sorriu.

\- Ah as possibilidades. – meu rosto se aqueceu, ele sorriu mais.

Ele se inclinou sobre mim beijando o meu queixo, arfei agarrando os lençóis, ele riu baixinho e passou a fazer o mesmo que eu, beijando o meu pescoço e garganta, mas seus lábios foram mais, roçando minha clavícula e descendo e descendo.

\- Quero rasgar esse vestido do seu corpo. – murmurou contra a minha pele e me sentei, ele se afastou e virei de costas.

\- O... o zíper. – sussurrei, ele continuou parado e olhei sobre o meu ombro e ri. Ele parecia perdido olhando a parte de trás do meu vestido.

Rapidamente eu mesma desfiz o zíper, ainda bem que eu estava sem sutiã, explicar esse lingerie pra ele seria mais complicado que o zíper.

Fiquei de frente de novo e deixei o vestido cair. Os seus olhos focaram em meus seios e senti o meu centro se molhar, ele lambeu os lábios, ele já vinha em minha direção, mas o parei.

\- Sua vez. Tire a sua camisa. – ele piscou por um momento em seguida assentiu freneticamente.

Tirou o casaco, colete e a camisa os jogando ao lado da cama em uma pilha e ficando em pé ele já se livrou das calças, dos sapatos e meias. Parei um momento para apreciar o seu corpo. Muito lindo mesmo, peito largo, estômago plano, coxas grossas e quadris estreito. Ele era um belo espécime de homem, ele começou a voltar para a cama, mas ainda ficou com algo, acho que seria a cueca do passado, mais parecia uma calça justa quase transparente.

\- Não vai tirar isso? – ele parou de subir na cama.

\- Hmmm, quer que eu tire tudo?

\- Nós vamos fazer sexo, né?

\- Eu não poderia parar agora Srta. Isabella. – grunhiu me olhando com desejo e mordi o lábio me contorcendo um pouco.

\- Então tire tudo. – dessa vez ele pareceu envergonhado, suas orelhas um pouco vermelhas.

\- Você tirara tudo?

\- É óbvio. Não é assim lá de onde você vem?

\- Não querendo me gabar das minhas habilidades, mas eu já estive com várias mulheres e elas nunca... nunca tiram tudo. – ri do seu olhar perplexo e ficando em pé na cama deixei o vestido terminar de cair e tirei a minha calcinha.

As joguei ao lado da cama e voltei a deitar, vi que ele me olhava de boca aberta.

\- Pois aqui a gente tira tudo.

Ele assentiu ainda me olhando, enquanto engolia em seco tirou a sua cueca do passado e subiu na cama, dei uma espiada em seu pau que já estava duro e era um bom pau. Longo e grosso.

De repente ele estava sobre mim de novo e o abracei pelo pescoço.

\- Gostando do futuro.

\- Ele é maravilhoso. – ri e me inclinei beijando a sua garganta.

\- Vai ficar melhor.

Ele assentiu e nos rolei ficando sobre ele.

Ia mostrar pra ele como uma mulher do futuro pode ser divertida.

Passei a dar beijos por seu corpo, me demorando nos mamilos que os chupei e mordisquei, depois desci por suas costelas e estômago, indo cada vez mais para baixo, ao chegar ao seu pau, o acariciei e o ouvi ofegar.

\- Srta. Isabella. – rindo lambi a minha mão e passei a massageá-lo, ele me encarava com a boca aberta, sorrindo me inclinei e beijei a ponta, ele grunhiu.

\- Se me chamar de Isabella, eu o coloco todo na boca. – pisquei e dei uma chupadinha na ponta.

\- Isso é chantagem. – ele gemeu.

\- É mesmo. – ele riu ofegante, quando acariciei as suas bolas.

\- Isabella. – ele soltou acho que sem perceber, mas não ia torturá-lo tanto.

Sem esperar por mais incentivo, o levei a boca, ele arfou agarrando os lençóis com força, eu contive o sorriso e só o tomei mais, eu era boa em engolir um pau e o dele, apesar de grande, eu ia até o fim.

\- Inferno sangrento. – o ouvi gemer, e o tirei da boca lambendo os meus lábios.

\- Gostou?

\- Foi esplêndido, pode... pode fazer novamente.

\- Como se diz?

\- Isabella. – ele grunhiu e pisquei pra ele.

\- Bom garoto.

E voltei a chupá-lo.

Lambi, chupei, o levei todo na boca, até ele estar no limite e vir com força, ao terminar, ele ficou me encarando em choque.

\- Você?

Lambi os lábios enquanto o acariciava esperando que ele ficasse pronto para a próxima logo.

\- Sim?

\- É incrível, nenhuma mulher nunca...

\- Eu imagino que as mulheres da sua época são todas travadas. – ele riu.

\- Já as do futuro são bem à frente.

\- Muito. Agora quer me mostrar o que os homens do passado fazem? – ele sorriu e me chamou com um dedo.

\- Venha cá. – seu pau já estava quase pronto e pra maltratar, dei um beijinho na ponta e ele gemeu alto.

\- Isabella.

Rindo fui até ele, sentei-me em seu estômago. Ele acariciou o meu corpo, suas mãos subindo pelas laterais, só provocando, ele as desceu para baixo pegando um punhado da minha bunda e a amassando.

\- Edward...

\- Se incline um pouco. – obedeci e ele pegou um mamilo na boca mordendo, eu arfei, mas não me afastei.

Suas mãos ainda estavam na minha bunda, massageando de um jeito, Jesus... e a sua boca em meu peito, torturando os meus mamilos.

Ora chupando, ora mordendo, ora só lambendo.

Era muito bom, eu estava ensopada, com certeza molhando o seu estômago. Mas ele não parecia se importar, então quem era eu pra dizer algo, contudo ele definitivamente estava sentindo.

De repente tudo parou e ele nos virou ficando sobre mim.

\- Edward?

\- Eu preciso estar dentro de você.

\- Ok.

Sorrindo, ele agarrou a minha coxa e colocou sobre os seus quadris, senti o seu pau entre as minhas coxas e arfei agarrando os seus ombros.

\- Quero estar com você Isabella.

\- Eu também, por favor. – ele gemeu e enterrou o rosto em minha garganta, dando um beijo ali, em seguida senti o seu pau em minha entrada.

Afundei minhas unhas em seus ombros, mas ele não pareceu se importar, de repente sua mão estava ali, guiando seu pau.

Quando ele começou a entrar nós dois ofegamos, pouco a pouco ele foi empurrando, entrando profundamente em mim.

Gemi alto, ele era maior que Jake, ok maior que qualquer um que já entrou em mim, oh meu... ele terminou de entrar afundando-se em mim, profundamente.

Puta merda.

\- Edward... – gritei, ele só gemeu, ficou parado um pouco dentro de mim, testando, eu acho, mas eu queria mais, queria muito mais, então me arqueei e ele gemeu alto.

\- Isabella.

\- Por favor, Edward, me dê mais.

\- Jesus... – ele ofegou.

Senti as suas mãos deslizando por meu corpo, chegando a minha bunda novamente, ele a agarrou com as duas mãos e a massageou. Jesus, essas mãos, mas percebi que ele também estava me mantendo parada e já ia pergunta o porquê, quando tudo voou da minha mente, pois ele passou a me fuder

Fuder mesmo!

Ele meteu o seu pau forte, rápido, profundo... eu só gritei enquanto arranhava as suas costas o sentindo devastar o meu corpo.

A cada investida a sua pélvis se esfregava contra o meu clitóris e eu estava cada vez mais próxima. Os meus gemidos e gritos só o deixando cada vez mais enérgico, cada vez melhor.

De repente ele estava olhando pra mim, encarei os seus olhos verdes, querendo me perder neles, querendo estar com ele, tão mal. Querendo beijá-lo e fazê-lo ficar comigo para sempre, as suas investidas ficaram mais fortes e profundas, se isso fosse possível, eu estava próxima, o meu corpo todo em chamas, meus dedos do pé se contorcendo e a minha buceta piscando já.

\- Ah Edward...

\- Isabella... – ele choramingou e achei que ele ia me beijar, mas ele enterrou o rosto entre os meus seios enquanto batia naquele lugar certinho que me fez cravar as unhas em suas costas enquanto eu vinha forte. Ele me seguiu, se derramando dentro de mim.

Ficamos agarrados ofegantes, esperando os nossos orgasmos terminarem.

Eu honestamente não mais queria sair dos seus braços nunca mais.

De repente ele nós virou me deixando sobre ele e sorri.

\- Perdoe-me, eu estava pesado.

\- Tudo bem, da próxima eu vou por cima. – ele riu ofegante.

\- Terá uma próxima?

\- Claro, a noite é uma criança. – ele acariciou o meu rosto suado e sorri.

\- Você é como a mulher dos meus sonhos.

\- Eu sou?

\- Sim, perfeita em todos os sentidos, como... como se tivesse sido feita para mim.

Abaixei a cabeça em seu peito, será que eu era? Assim como ele era para mim?

\- Isabella?

\- Uh?

\- Devemos nós limpar?

\- Ah sim. Espere aqui. – me levantei e fui até o banheiro.

Limpei-me primeiro e peguei uma toalha úmida e voltei para o quarto, ele me encarava com curiosidade, pigarreando usei a toalha para limpá-lo, ele olhou divertido para a minha cara vermelha, mas não disse nada.

Ao terminar voltei para a cama e ele me puxou imediatamente para os seus braços.

Ficamos nos encarando por vários minutos, sem nada a dizer e talvez querendo dizer milhares de coisas. Será que ele sentia que o nosso tempo era contado como eu sinto... que apesar de tê-lo conhecido hoje, ao olhar em seus olhos parecia que eu o conhecia a vida toda.

\- No que está pensando Isabella?

\- Eu, coisas loucas. – ele sorriu.

\- Hmmm interessante.

\- Por que isso é interessante?

\- Porque pensei em coisas loucas também.

\- Ah é? Quais?

\- Nós.

\- Nós?

\- Eu, eu não queria ir.

\- O quê?

\- Loucura, não é?

\- Um pouco.

\- Eu vou ser obrigado a me casar quando voltar.

\- O quê? Você é noivo... – tentei me afastar dele, mas ele só me abraçou mais forte.

\- Isabella... Bella, tente entender, no meu tempo é diferente. Casamentos não eram feitos por amor, mas por conexões.

\- Então não a ama?

\- Não, ela é boa, mas não há amor entre nós, ela ama outro.

\- Oh.

\- Meu irmão.

\- Eita. E vai se casar com ela?

\- Eu sou o filho mais velho, eu sou o marquês, meu irmão não tem títulos e o pai dela não aceita que ela se case com um segundo filho.

\- Isso é...

\- Triste?

\- Sim.

\- Me conte por que me trouxe aqui? – suspirando deitei a cabeça em seus ombros.

\- Meu namorado, o homem com quem estava me relacionando há vários anos, me traiu com uma amiga do trabalho, os peguei juntos, aí eu vim aqui e fiz esse feitiço doido querendo ser amada. – bufei e ele riu.

\- Eu poderia amar você. – olhei para ele confusa.

\- Quer ficar aqui?

\- Por que não?

\- Sabe que não vai ter as suas cosias de marquês, né?

\- Ah que coisas se refere?

\- Ah sei lá, um criado pra te ajudar a se vestir, vários pratos na refeição e sem cavalos. Aqui terá que trabalhar, não vou sustentar um vagabundo. – ele riu.

\- Quanto ao criado, eu nunca usei um pra essa finalidade. E eu gostei muito do seu sanduíche, tenho certeza de que gostarei de tudo o que faz. E se não usam cavalo como se locomovem?

\- Ah ônibus, metrô, carro, essas coisas.

\- Fascinante, estou ansioso para conhecê-los.

\- Não pode estar falando sério?

\- Estou.

\- E trabalho? Um marquês trabalha?

\- É claro que trabalho. Bem, talvez não como vocês, mas posso aprender, sou bom com números e ótimo esgrimista, além de um eximiu cavaleiro.

Acabei por me sentar.

\- Você está realmente falando sério? – ele se sentou também, pegou a minha mão entre as suas e beijou a palma.

\- Você não sente isso Isabella?

\- Sinto. – sussurrei, porque estava começando a ver que os sentimentos dele espelhavam o meu.

\- Não sente que se eu me for, o seu coração se partirá assim como o meu? – sorri.

\- Eu sinto.

\- Então não me mande embora.

\- Mas não quero tirar o seu mundo de você.

\- Você me quer?

\- Quero.

\- Então sou seu amor. – fungando joguei meus braços em seu pescoço e esmaguei os meus lábios no dele.

Se eu pensasse muito, eu mudaria de idéia.

Uma luz rosada irradiou entre nós e nós afastamos um pouco assustados, mas assim como ela veio, se foi e nos encaramos rindo.

Ele pegou o meu rosto entre as mãos me puxando para ele, enquanto me beijava ternamente.

Seus lábios se moldando aos meus, doces, gentis, firmes... ofeguei em sua boca, ele aproveitou para colocar a sua língua, aprofundando o beijo, me mostrando que apesar do futuro, do que viria, ele estaria comigo.

Ele me amava.

Quando nos afastamos meio ofegantes e sorrindo, ele encostou a testa na minha.

\- Obrigado.

\- Pelo quê?

\- Por me chamar aqui. – ri e o puxei para deitarmos, ele por cima de mim.

\- De nada. – o beijei levemente e o senti endurecer contra a minha coxa. Ri o agarrando e o levando para a minha entrada.

\- Achei que ficaria por cima na próxima.

\- Mais tarde. Temos tempo.

\- Todo o tempo do mundo. – sussurrou me beijando longamente.

E me fazendo me esquecer de tudo, pois enquanto ele estivesse comigo, eu sabia que tudo ficaria bem.

\- Feliz dia dos namorados, Edward. – murmurei quando a sua boca se afastou da minha e ele me olhou confuso.

\- O que é dia dos namorados? – ri enquanto ele entrava em mim.

\- Eu te explico depois... – sussurrei me esquecendo de tudo novamente.

**Exceto dele, o meu lorde do passado.**

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaa povooo pervooo**

**Minha one de dia dos namorados**

**atrasadaaaaaaa, mas ta aki kkkk**

**Espero que adorem, eu a adorei ela**

**Esse Edward cavalheiro e sedutor *.***

**Arrasando corações kkkk**

**Agora comentem muitooo**

**e nós vemos na próxima loucura ;)**


End file.
